


The Return

by KittieHill



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drinking to Cope, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Shaman Rehab, WIP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story i've had a long time but never got around to finishing; i might try and get some done if people are interested. It's angsty (of course, its one of my stories) and mentions that Vince has been drinking to cope with Howard leaving him (in S3). It has a little bit of smut which i can continue with if you want me to, erm... yeh, let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

The cold bit into Howard’s skin, his eyes watered and his hair looked finer than ever as the wind blew it around his ears. He pulled the edges of his coat up closer to his face and buried his chin in the fabric, blowing a hot breath into the fabric to attempt to warm the cold skin. He had left the flat quickly, a stupid argument over Vince taking over his side of the bathroom cabinet had rapidly escalated to an almost screaming fit. Naboo had come to investigate and sent Bollo to separate the two before they came to blows, Howard breathed out again, this time in resignation as he faced up to his darkest secret,

He loved Vince. Not just in that ‘luv’ way that teenagers love their friends, he LOVED Vince, he adored the strange little quirky man, his glittery eyes and messy hair made his heart miss a beat. The way Vince’s body moved gave Howard an ache in his stomach and a bulge in his cords which he desperately hid explaining it away to himself that he was just lonely, Vince was the confuser! He looked and dressed like a female and it drove Howard wild with longing and lust.

As Howard walked along the deserted streets of Shoreditch his mind wandered to their adventures, their death defying journeys to Monkey Hell or Old Greggs place. He remembered Vince lying down on the mound of fluffy pillows whilst on Xooberon, a peacock feather between his long fingers, trailing it seductively over his pale skin as he spoke to Howard, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked over Howards body clad only in a tiny cloth to cover his crotch. Howard was sure that Vince had licked his lips and held eye contact a moment longer than was strictly necessary making Howards stomach flip. Now, walking alone in a dreary London he sighed deeply as he realised he needed to do something; he was driving himself insane with longing.

He turned quickly and walked back to the flat, his soft leather shoes ‘swooshing’ against the concrete pavement creating a jaunty beat which had Howard crimping in his mind, wishing Vince was here to sing with. He approached the flat and let himself in with his key, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the correct peg (5 pegs, each for a different type of coat ranging from light summer to anorak) before walking slowly up the stairs. Bollo was cooking in the Kitchen, something drug laced Howard expected, he gestured at Bollo and muttered hello, listening to the ape snort something under his breath before he turned around to concentrate on his concoction which bubbled on the stove.

Naboo walked through from his bedroom, his pointy shoes tinkling softly as he walked to confront his lodger. Howard sighed deeply and lowered his head as Naboo stood in front of him angrily

‘What was that all about Oward? Do you know how upset Vince is? You idiot’ Naboo lisped as his eyes looked over at the closed bedroom which Howard and Vince shared

‘I just… I overreacted, I didn’t mean it’ Howard sighed, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the floor like a disobedient school child

‘Yeh well, he’s been crying since you left. You better go through’ Naboo said, turning his back on him and walking to his familiar

Howard looked at the door which held his closest friend and confidant; he took a deep breath before walking towards the door and knocking quietly

A tell-tale sniffle came from behind the wood. It sounded pathetic and needy which twisted a knot in Howard’s stomach. Vince’s sorrowful voice came through the door with a slight choke ‘Naboo, I don’t need more tea… thanks’

‘It’s not Naboo’ Howard said softly, turning the door handle and walking into the familiar surroundings of his bedroom before closing the door behind him

Howard’s eyes took a while to get used to the dim lighting, the curtains were closed and the lights were all off. The only light coming from the huge full moon which seemed to be staring straight through their window; Vince was laid on his side, his knees brought up to his chest as he sucked childishly on his thumb whilst the other fingers twirled in his messy hair. His red and aching eyes looked up at his friend before he closed them again, Howard could only watch helplessly as two tears fell down his friends cheeks,

‘I brought you strawberry bootlaces’ Howard said pathetically, he never knew what to say when he had fucked up this monumentally. He had only done it once before… but he couldn’t think of that now,

‘Cheers’ Vince said without opening his eyes, the only sound in the room being the occasional sob or suck from his thumb.

Howard sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he breathed deeply thinking of the trillions of things he wanted to say to Vince. He wanted to paint him a masterpiece but he wasn’t good at drawing (that was where Vince excelled) and he wanted to write a song which detailed how perfect Vince was and how much he loved him… but he couldn’t write alone and the words wouldn’t come. Howard wanted to shout from the rooftops that he fucking adored his little man and he would fight an army of ocelots if he could make everything better again. Instead, he sat silently on his bed, inches away from the man he loved but unable to express himself.

Vince lay listening to Howards heavy breathing, he could smell the cold which lingered on Howards clothing from outside and Howards own smell, the smell of leather and tobacco, of manliness and sandalwood. Vince opened his eye a crack and watched Howard, he watched how the Hawaiian shirt tightened around his strong back as he inhaled, watched his arm muscles tense under the weight of his head. Vince wanted to push him back and kiss him, he wanted to tell him he was a twat and hit him then kiss it better but he realised he never could; Howards no touching rule stopped that.

So, the two men sat a small distance away from one another, but it may have well been miles.

Vince must have fallen asleep, he was exhausted from crying and he was so comfortable wrapped up in the flats warmth whilst listening to Howards breathing. His eyes had remained closed and he nodded off still sucking his thumb.

Howard lifted his head to check on Vince as the sobs stopped and the man’s breathing grew shallower and deeper; Howard smiled at Vince’s angelic face and began moving things from the bed so he could lie beside him. He lay behind his friend, Vince’s arse brushing against his crotch as he tenderly moved the long strands of hair from Vince’s eyes, his fingers moving the damp strands and tucking them behind Vince’s ear. He stroked and smoothed down Vince’s hair as he whispered soothing words under his breath.

Vince had awoken quickly, he realised someone was touching his hair and he almost jumped up to confront the attacker, he had dreamt he was back in the jungle with Bryan, the monkey king had tried to steal his face and he awoke nervously as someone touched him before realising that it was Howard. He recognised the soft touches and nervous words immediately which quieted his fast beating heart, he listened to the words which flowed from Howard; words he had never used before,

‘I adore you Vince, I love you so much. You’re my everything, I can’t live without you’ Howard whimpered, occasionally sniffing back tears as he continued ‘You’re so perfect, so innocent and beautiful. I need you in my life’

Vince’s heart continued its fast rhythm, he was dreaming, he had to be.

Howard continued to stroke Vince’s soft skin moving over his slightly crooked nose, remembering when they were at school and Vince had been walking in his mother’s cowboy boots (which he had stolen and which were far too big) before tripping down the stairs and falling in a pile at the bottom. He had broken his nose and a tooth but Vince simply smiled and said that it made him more unique. Howard had agreed. His fingers traced Vince’s high cheek bones watching the younger man’s eyelids flutter in sleep as he continued his journey down his long, elegant neck. He let his fingers wander over Vince’s ear lobes and down the sensitive skin of his throat until they stopped at the neckline of his t-shirt. Howard was painfully hard inside his slacks; he was glad that Vince was asleep as he moved back to the pouty lips to run a finger over the dry and swollen lips, bitten nervously by Vince as he cried. Howard gasped and jerked his hand back as Vince placed a simple sensitive kiss on the tip of Howard’s index finger; it was hardly a touch, a quick brush of lips against skin but electricity shot throughout Howard’s body, a shiver rushed down his spine and his cock twitched with anticipation and joy.

‘Did you mean it?’ was all Vince said softly, his eyes still closed in the darkness of their bedroom,

Howard winced; he didn’t realise that Vince was awake. He would never have admitted his feelings otherwise but he couldn’t lie to his little man. Not now.

‘Every word’ he said confidently, trying to ignore the way his nerves jingled,

Vince turned himself around, his face millimetres from Howards. Their eyes never leaving one another’s

‘I thought you had left me… again’ Vince said with a sad sniff,

Howard’s heart shattered into pieces at Vince’s words. He remembered Vince’s look as he told him he was leaving to become an actor, he was moving away from London, away from the shop and bad memories but he was moving away from Vince. Vince had pretended he didn’t care, he had spent the first few days with Leroy thinking up adventures and plans, he had been happy to have the bedroom to himself and moved Howards things into boxes which he put on top of the wardrobe to be forgotten or binned, however as the days went by, he began to miss his old friend. He would wake up and turn over expecting to find Howard beside him, deep asleep in those ridiculous paisley patterned pyjamas but instead he was alone. Vince started to wear Howard’s pyjamas to bed, they smelt of him and it made him feel secure and less alone but eventually, the man smell turned to his own fruity smell which didn’t help. Then there was Adam…

* * *

 

Vince had begun to drink, Howard didn’t know this until he returned home sometime later, begging Naboo for a second chance and a home which Naboo reluctantly agreed to but only once Howard realised what he had put Vince through. Naboo had put in a DVD and pressed play and Howards heart had sank as he witnesses his closest and oldest friend lying on the bathroom floor surrounded by vomit and empty bottles as Bollo attempted to lift him to bed,

‘Fuck off, I don’t wanna go there!’ Vince had thrashed ‘I can’t! I can’t spend one more night in that bed without my Howard. I need my Howard’. Vince then burst into tears and pulled a Hawaiian shirt from under his pillow, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply.

‘He missed you so much’ Naboo had whispered sadly,

Howard had worked hard to gain Vince’s trust again, they got back into their old routine and had the same old banter but something was different. Vince was always wary and guarded and whenever they had arguments, it always went further than ever before with the two of them almost squaring up to one another resulting in Naboo sending in an enraged Bollo to separate the two. Now Howard understood why Vince was on edge, he was scared Howard was going to leave him.

Howard realised it was time for the grand gesture, to show Vince that he would never leave him. He lifted the younger man’s chin to tilt his head up to meet his gaze before softly pressing his chapped lips against Vince’s, Vince’s eyes opened wildly and looked straight at Howard before relaxing and deepening the kiss, their lips brushing against one another softly before introducing their tongues to caress one another. Howard was inexperienced and clumsy but Vince soon showed him the way, his hand found Howards cheek and stroked it with his thumb as his tongue danced inside Howard’s mouth,

‘I thought you had gone forever’ Vince choked out as he pecked small kisses around Howards flushed face,

‘I couldn’t… oh god Vince, I missed you so much’ Howard said as a tear trickled down his hairy cheek,

Their kissing continued for the whole night. Eventually the duo pulled apart with burning jaw muscles and aching tongues to snuggle beneath the blankets, still fully clothed, to sleep happily for the first time in months. Vince’s head lying proudly on Howard’s chest as the pair snored softly in the morning light,

Howard awoke to the sound of Naboo and Bollo getting ready for the day ahead, Howard had moved Vince over to his side of their bed, clenching his fists to attempt to get the numbness away from his arm which had been pinned beneath Vince as he slept. He slipped out of bed and walked to the doorway, looking over at Vince happily sleeping. He went straight to the toilet, relieving himself before walking to the kitchen to see Naboo,

‘Why are you up?’ Naboo asked with a look of confusion,

‘It’s Monday, I need to open the shop’ Howard replied equally confused,

‘We’ve got it sorted. Me and Bollo will do the shop today. You and Vince need your time’ Naboo said with an obvious look of discomfort and queasiness.

‘Cheers Naboo’ Howard said patting the Shaman on the back before rushing back to bed,

* * *

 

Vince opened his eyes and stretched catlike, listening as his bones and joints clicked satisfyingly. He looked up at Howard who was still asleep, he had stripped to his boxers sometime and climbed back into bed much to Vince’s delight. He ran his long fingers through the dark hair which covered Howard’s chest, marvelling at the feeling of finally being able to touch Howard so intimately. He trailed his fingers over Howards slightly flabby body, he stroked over the now erect nipples, circling the dark areolas before moving further down, dipping his index finger inside the hollow of Howards bellybutton, smiling at his silliness he went lower still, watching the hair grow darker and thicker as it trailed from his navel to his crotch. His boxers covered most of the abundant hair and Vince looked up at the still sleeping face of Howard before his fingers continued, he dipped them gently under the waistband of Howards pants, feeling the course hairs tickling his skin as he went further, the back of his hand brushed against the warm flesh of Howards cock, half hard and curled up slightly like a sleepy squirrel. Vince circled the tip with his fingers and pulled it upright, watching as it quickly began to harden under his digits, Vince wanted to watch it harden, wanted to feel it filling with blood inside his mouth as he licked and sucked at the beating pole.

Vince stroked Howards cock slowly, watching Howards chest rise and fall with each shallow breath, he gripped it harder in his whole hand as he began a rhythm; up, down, up, down. He twisted his wrist as he reached the uncut tip, slowly seeping precum through the material of Howards boxers, his own cock now painfully hard, dripping moisture into the underwear he had worn the night before. Vince sped up his movements, his wrist ached from the strange angle of his hand but he couldn’t stop, his hand moved on its own, keeping the rhythm until he heard a strange choking above him,

‘oh god, Vince, stop I’m going to… oh’ Howard whimpered, biting his lower lip as shot after shot of hot cum spread over his underwear and covered Vince’s hand in his seed,

Vince was a little upset that it hadn’t lasted longer but his cock twitched inside his underwear, listening to Howards cum noises was the most sexually exciting thing which had ever happened to him. He continued to stroke Howards cock until he was sure that the older man had finished his climax. He removed his hand, wiping his hand on the sheets as he laid his head on Howard’s chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heart.

‘I’m sorry’ Howard whispered into the thick mane of black hair beneath his chin,

‘s’alright’ Vince said, hugging a tiny bit tighter,

‘I’ve never…y’know and it was just a bit much’ he blushed deeply, his British reserve keeping him from talking explicitly,

Vince smiled up at Howard who still looked half asleep, the sensations of his first ever orgasm which wasn’t self-given had dazed him slightly. Howard smiled back at his friend and kissed him softly, his hands moving to trace Vince’s nipples and stomach, he had wanted to touch him as long as he could remember but he was always too afraid, afraid of mockery or rejection but now… now things were different.

Howard ran his hands down to cup Vince’s cock and balls in his large hand, stroking and caressing the large package until Vince was groaning loudly and rocking his hips to increase the sensation. Vince was cooing quietly, desperately grinding his hips between the mattress and Howards hands still over the top of the material of his underwear. He pushed his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and attempted to pull them which caused Howard to smile widely and join in; pulling the fabric down Vince’s long legs until they lay discarded at the end of the bed. Howard’s hands finally were able to touch Vince’s cock, the part of Vince he had always wanted to touch and caress, to suck and fuck but had never been able. Vince groaned as Howard wrapped his fingers around Vince’s shaft and began a torturously slow pace, up and down, the skin of his cock slipping over the red tip easily, collecting the moisture which had formed. Howard kissed along Vince’s shoulders and down his sensitive throat and neck, his hand never moving from the exposed flesh of Vince’s cock as he stroked and kissed his way down his mate’s body.

Howard’s heart was thrumming fast; he couldn’t believe that this was about to happen, everything he wanted to happen was about to come true… He kissed over Vince’s surprisingly hairy stomach and over the pink shiny scar of the straightener burn which covered the skin of his hip. Vince whimpered and arched his spine to try to create more friction against his cock, frustration almost overtaking him as his patience waned. Howard could feel the tension and stress resonating from his friend and he hurried his kisses across to the patch of pubic hair, his moustache caressing the sensitive skin of Vince’s pelvis,

Vince’s eyes opened wide as he realised what was about to happen, Howard stuck out his tongue and licked a thick stripe up the hard shaft before rubbing the tip against his lips gingerly, he looked up at Vince who had a wanton look in his baby blue eyes before parting his lips and taking the tip inside his lips. The taste which hit his tongue was strange, like fabric softener and Vince’s own body but he moved his tongue around the slit until he could feel the salty precum drip onto his taste buds. Vince whimpered above him, his hands crushing the bedding beneath his long fingers as he desperately tried not to thrust or grasp at Howards head to push him further down. Howard wasn’t aware of Vince’s thoughts; instead, he focused on licking and sucking around the large shaft which stretched his mouth. He could comfortably fit the first few inches into his mouth without needing to gag and he hoped that would be enough to keep Vince happy until he became accustomed to the sensations. His hand stroked beneath the shaft to reach Vince’s large and full balls which were tight against the younger man’s body, Howard stroked and caressed them as he sucked and licked the tip listening to the delightful moans and whimpers coming from Vince’s open mouth.

Howard was clumsy; he was unused to the rhythm which was needed for an effective blowjob so he primarily concentrated on licking the glans and listening for complaints from Vince which never arrived. Vince had moved his hands to tangle into Howard’s hair but he never pushed down, he just stroked the fine hair as he moaned and whispered sexily. Vince arched his back, his vision swimming as his orgasm began in his spine, emanating around his body until Vince could only moan and choke out a warning to Howard who stayed put, licking and sucking as best he could whilst Vince writhed around on the bed before going completely still, his back arched and his hands grasping the bedding tightly as wave after wave of hot cum flowed into Howards waiting mouth making him choke slightly before swallowing as much as possible, drinking down the salty liquid until only dribbles remained. Vince pulled away quickly whispering that he was too sensitive and pulling Howard up for a kiss and cuddle. The pair lay in silence; Howard cuddled Vince to his chest as Vince’s breathing calmed to a regular pace,

Vince’s body shook, partially due to the massive orgasm which had rushed through his body thanks to his best friend… but partly due to something else. Something darker which Vince had tried to keep hidden for the last few weeks that Howard had been home. Vince waited until Howards breathing had become heavy and measured, cute little snores escaping his lips as Vince lifted himself silently and grabbed some clothes. He dressed quickly in the living room, grabbing his cape before rushing out of the house.

Howard awoke a few hours later, his lips and jaw ached from his first ever blowjob but he was happy. His stomach did little flips as he turned over expecting to see Vince’s delicate features next to him but he was alone… Vince’s side of the bed was cold and vacant.

Howard stood and dressed quickly before walking into the front room, his eyes darting side to side for any trace of Vince but finding none. He walked to the Kitchen and flicked on the kettle wondering where Vince could be.

The answer came an hour later. Howard was sitting on the sofa watching some garish cartoon intended for the under 5’s when the flat door opened and the click clack of Cuban heels rattled against the stairs. He turned around to look and was surprised,

It was Vince; but not like Howard had ever seen him. He looked dishevelled and ghostly pale, his legs didn’t seem to support his body and Howard stood up from the sofa in shock watching the young man climb to his hands and knees and crawl into the living room.

‘The fuck happened?’ Howard asked with a touch of panic creeping into his voice

‘Noffink, I’m fine’ Vince slurred, falling onto his back on the carpet

‘Is that? Are you drunk?’ Howard asked incredulously noticing for the first time the stink of alcohol and the trail of vomit which coated Vince’s shirt

‘Fuck off yer, I’m al-fucking-right’ Vince said grasping the sofa to help himself up before falling to the carpeted floor again.

Howard sighed as he helped his friend to his feet, helping him to walk the few steps into their bedroom where he stripped Vince to his pants and tucked him into bed, bringing in a bucket and a large bottle of water. The next hours were difficult for Howard, watching Vince retching violently into the bucket as cheap alcohol exited his body made Howards stomach churn but he continued stroking the younger man’s back and holding his hair away from the sweat sheened face. Vince never looked at him, unable to meet his gaze. Howard had managed to calm Vince until he fell asleep, whimpering softly under his deep breaths,

Naboo rapped at the door softly breaking the spell of Howard’s depression. He lifted himself up from the bed and walked to the door, greeting the shaman with a heavy heart,

‘You see what I mean now?’ Naboo asked sadly looking through the door at Vince’s sleeping form,

‘I didn’t… I mean, I had no idea’ Howard admitted, his eyes brimming with tears,

‘He’ll be alright. He just needs you Howard. I can help him with the other stuff but he needs you’ Naboo said softly, placing a hand on Howards shoulder,

Howard realised that he had to make things right. It was his fault that everything had gone so badly and he was determined to fix it.

The next few weeks were rough. Vince screamed and shouted, ranted and raged when he was told he couldn’t drink or go out alone. Howard sat with him patiently and held him as his whole body shook in withdrawal from his alcohol dependency leaving his body. Naboo had spells and potions to help but he didn’t want to substitute one addiction for another more potent magic addiction so used them sparingly if at all. Howard took the brunt of the anger with Vince saying vile and horrible things to him before bursting into tears and asking for forgiveness which Howard gave without thinking. The two men hadn’t had any intimate touches since their first night together and whenever Howard attempted to seduce Vince, the younger man would back away or excuse himself leaving Howard horny and confused yet still willing to give Vince the time and patience he needed.

After 6 weeks of intensive shaman rehab, Vince began to feel better. He no longer had cravings for alcohol or the need to block out his feelings; Howard was with him and he had promised never to leave so Vince felt more secure and loved than ever. He had continued his routines and spent time with Howard alone in their bedroom, watching TV or playing board games together like an old married couple but he wanted more, he wanted to feel Howard inside him but first, he needed to admit something:


End file.
